Liriel Baenre
Liriel Baenre galt als eine der schönsten Frauen in Menzoberranzan. Sie war die Tochter von Gromph Baenre, dem Erzmagier der Stadt und seiner zeitweiligen Konkubine Sosdrielle Vandree. Biographie Jugend und Leben in Menzoberranzen Als Liriel 5 Jahre alt war, wurde ihre Mutter im Auftrag von Gromph ermordet. Der Erzmagier hatte Liriels enormes Talent für Magie erkannt und nahm sie nun in das Haus Baenre auf. Zu ihrem 25. Geburtstag schenkte er ihr ein eigenes Domizil in Narbondellyn. Gromph war stets bemüht, sie aus dem Einflussbereich seiner Familie fernzuhalten und ließ sie in einem niedrigeren Haus in die Wege Magie einweisen. So sandte ihr Vater sie schon bald nach der Adoption zum Haus Shobalar. Dieses war berühmt für seine Magier, darunter auch weibliche Drow. Liriel trainierte mit ihnen, insbesondere der jungen Tochter des Hauses, Bythnara Shobolar. Zwischen den beiden jungen Drow war so etwas wie eine Rivalität seit frühester Kindheit gewachsen, doch Liriel genoss diese als eine Möglichkeit der Unterhaltung. Bythnara war an sich das genaue Gegenteil Liriels und teilte in keinster Weise ihren Sinn für Abenteuer und hasste Liriel dafür. Sie zog stets die Sicherheit vor, wurde jedoch trotzdem mit auf die abenteuerlichen Expeditionen genommen. Während einer solchen Expedition, um seltene Fische des Unterreichs zu fangen, versuchte Bythnara ihre Kindheitsgefährtin zu töten, doch Liriel kam ihr zuvor und tötete stattdessen die junge Drow. Mit ihrer lebendigen Art war Liriel zu der Zeit im Kreise einiger adliger, sowie einiger nichtadliger, jedoch allesamt junger Drow sehr beliebt. Sie alle verfolgten das Vergnügen und die Intrigen der Drow-Gesellschaft mit äußerster Hingabe. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Drow, war Liriel jedoch ungemein neugierig und ihr Wissensdurst nach Magie ungebrochen. An den sozialen Intrigen ihrer Umwelt war sie jedoch kaum interessiert. Sie war stets für einen Spaß und ihr rasches Lachen bekannt und kaum jemand konnte sich ihrem Charme entziehen. Auch ihren Einladungen zu Abenteuern mochten die meisten keine Absage erteilen. Jene die diese Ausflüge jenseits der Grenzen Menzoberranzans überlebten konnten später spannende Geschichten erzählen. Ihre magischen Kräfte wusste sie stets auszubauen. Sie lernte nicht nur bei den Shobalars, sondern wurde auch von Gromph mit genügend Reichtum versehen, um sich stets selbst Bücher und Material für die Zauberei zu besorgen. Sie nahm jedoch nie am Unterreicht der Magierschule Menzoberranzans teil. Ihr letzter Zauberlehrer war jedoch ein Meister von Sorcere, der für seine kriegstauglichen Künste berüchtigte Kharza-Kzaad Xorlarrin. Dennoch musste auch Liriel eines Tages dem Weg aller weiblichen Drow folgen und die Ausbildung zur Priesterin in Arach-Tinilith unterlaufen. Dies geschah etwa vierzig Jahre nach ihrer Geburt, als das Haus Baenre durch die Niederlage gegen die Zwerge von Mithril-Halle geschwächt war und dringend neue Priesterinnen Lolths benötigte. Die neue Matrone Triel sah darin auch einen Weg ihren Bruder zu verärgern und ihm zugleich seine Grenzen aufzuzeigen. Von Sternenlicht und Schatten Mit einem Buch, welches sie von ihrem Vater bekommen hatte, reiste sie zur Oberwelt und lernte dort einen Kult der Göttin Eilistraee kennen. Fasziniert ließ sie sich auf die fremden Drow ein, kehrte jedoch in ihre Heimat zurück. Nachdem sie auf einem weiteren Ausflug dem Menschen Fyodor begegnet, rettet sie diesem das Leben und gemeinsam entfliehen sie dem Unterreich. Dieser war auf der Suche nach einem magischen Amulett, welches von den Hexen Rashemens gestohlen worden war. Liriel fand es und nahm es an sich, da sie mit dessen Hilfe ihre magischen Fähigkeiten auch in der Oberwelt einsetzen kann. Gemeinsam machen sie sich auf, um ein magisches Ritual durchzuführen, dass ihr die Möglichkeit gibt dauerhaft ihre Magie ohne das Amulett anzuwenden. Es gelang ihnen, doch damit machte sich Liriel gleichzeitig zum Werkzeug von Lolth und den Drow, die durch die enorme Kraft dieses Zauberrituals fortan die Magie der Drow auch in der Oberwelt einsetzen können. Auf der Flucht vor ihren Feinden ziehen Liriel und Fyodor zu dessen Heimat, wo sie sich ein letztes Mal ihren Verfolgern stellen und den Rashemen gegen die Drow beistehen. Liriel verliert dabei ihren Freund und Geliebten Fyodor, ebenso wie die letzten Bande an das Unterreich. Answered Prayers Nach den Ereignissen in Rashemen und dem Verlust von Fyodor zog Liriel mehr als zehn Jahre von einem Abenteuer zum Nächsten. Zu ihren Begleitern zählten die Lythari und Champion Eilistraees Thorn und die Diebin Sharlarra. Da ihr weder Lolth, noch Eilistraee geben konnten was sie suchte hatte sie sich von diesen entfernt. Als Magierin ohnehin den Zauberkünsten zugetan, sagte ihr letztlich Mystra am Meisten zu und so bemühte sie sich mehr als zuvor die Gunst dieser Göttin zu erlangen und wurde schließlich Priesterin Mystras. Zuletzt wurden die drei zehn Jahre nach den Ereignissen um Rashemen in der Hafenstadt Hlammach gesehen. Sie standen in den Diensten des Militärs von Impiltur und wurden als Scouts und, aufgrund von Liriels Fähigkeit die Sprachen des Unterreichs zu verstehen, auch für Kontakte zu Händlern der Duerger geschätzt. Religion Ursprünglich wurde Liriel zur Priesterin von Lolth ausgebildet, legte diesen Glauben aber schon bald ab. Neben einigen Rückfällen zu Lolth, während ihrer Reise mit Fyodor, wandte sie sich zeitweilig der Göttin Eilistraee zu. Dieser wurde sie allerdings nach den dramatischen Ereignissen in Rashemen und dem Verlust ihres Geliebten vollkommen abspenstig und begann sich nun Mystra anzunähern. Arkanamagie Fähigkeiten: Liriel war schon in Scoere eine der Besten Studenten die die Schule jemals gesehen hatte. Ihr feines Gespür für die Magie, die Natur und das "Gleichgewicht der Welt" machen sie zu einer der mächtigsten Maestra die Faerun jemals gesehen hatte. * 1. Psychische (Geist) und Physische (Körper) Fertigkeiten: * Erhöhte Stärke: ? * Erhöhte Geschwindigkeit: ? * Erhöhte Reaktion: ? * Erhöhte Ausdauer: ? * Erhöhte Regeneration: ? * 2. Grund Magische Fertigkeiten: * ? * Besondere Besitztümer: Liriel ist im Besitzt von vielen Mystischen Artefakten und Verfluchten Objekten. Talisman: es ist eine Goldene Kette an deren Ende ein Geschliffener Saphir (oder Kristall) eingelassen ist, dadurch kann Liriel ihre Magie verstärken in den sie die Energie aus ihrer Umgebung nutzt. Auftreten *Daughter of the Drow, Starlight and Shadows Bd.1, Elaine Cunningham, Wizards of the Coast 2003. *Tangled Webs, Starlight and Shadows Bd.2, Elaine Cunningham, Wizards of the Coast 2003. *Windwalker, Starlight and Shadows Bd.3, Elaine Cunningham, Wizards of the Coast 2004. *The direct approach, in: The best of the Realms Book III, Elaine Cunningham, Wizards of the Coast 2007. *Answered Prayers, in: The best of the Realms Book III, Elaine Cunningham, Wizards of the Coast 2007. *Rite of Blood, in: The best of the Realms Book I, R.A. Salvatore (Hrsg.), Wizards of the Coast 2003 Externte Links *RPG-Charakterstatistiken von Liriel *Homepage von Elaine Cunningham Quellen Fußnoten Literatur 2. Edition: * Romane: * Starlight and Shadows en:Liriel Baenre Baenre, Liriel Baenre, Liriel Baenre, Liriel Baenre, Liriel Baenre, Liriel Baenre, Liriel Baenre, Liriel